Final Fantasy XIV allusions
The following is a list of allusions present in Final Fantasy XIV. ''Final Fantasy'' series *(1.0) Near the end of the cutscene in which Gaius fights Thancred, Y'shtola, Yda, and Papalymo, the four Circle of Knowing members stand a distance from him in a small row. This could be a visual reference to how parties used to stand in rows in the first ten Final Fantasy games. *In the various promotional screenshots, names of various playable characters from previously released games are used to name the characters included in the screenshots. *A miniature classic airship can be obtained as a pet, as well as a "pointing finger" similar to those used as a cursor in previous entries of the series. *The CG renders and concept art for the Summoner of Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn show the summoner with a horn-like adornment on his head, making a reference to the common practise of adding a horn to a forehead to a summoner in various Final Fantasy titles. The horn is also present in the class' Artifact Armor ''Final Fantasy *(1.0) The server Cornelia refers to city and kingdom of the same name. *(1.0) The server Melmond refers to a village of the same name. *The Warrior of Light's helmet is obtainable for those who purchased the Collector's edition Final Fantasy II *(1.0) The servers Kashuan and Palamecia allude to, respectively, the kingdom and empire of the same name in ''Final Fantasy II. *Minfilia, the leader of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, uses the password "wild rose" to allow the player to identify other members of this order. This phrase was used by Princess Hilda of Fynn to identify other members of the rebels against the Empire. *A soundtrack during the main storyline in Ul'dah reveals itself to be the battle theme of Final Fantasy II. ''Final Fantasy III *(1.0) The server Gysahl refers to a village of the same name. *(1.0) The server Saronia refers to a kingdom of the same name. *The upcoming Crystal Tower dungeon is directly inspired by the Crystal Tower from ''Final Fantasy III. It is said that the tower houses the tomb of the first Allagan emperor, named Xandes, whose name is influenced by an antagonist from Final Fantasy III, Xande. *Cid Garlond's airship is named Enterprise. ''Final Fantasy IV *(1.0) The server Mysidia refers to a village of the same name. *(1.0) The server Fabul refers to a kingdom of the same name. *Marlboros are called "Morbols", a reference to the original translation of ''Final Fantasy IV. *The Artifact Armor for Dragoon is a direct reference to Kain's armor. ''Final Fantasy V *(1.0) The server Istory refers to a town of the same name. *(1.0) The server Karnak refers to a town of the same name. *(1.0) During Caravan Security, both "Boco" and "Koko" may appear as the chocobo names. *Gilgamesh's name is used in example sentences for the chat log filtering configuration. *The Guardian Tree can be found in the Central Shroud. It's an allusion to the Guardian Tree on Planet R. *The Forgotten Spring in Thanalan is a small village of female Miqo'tes dressing in ancient outfits, similar to those villagers of Mirage Village. *In a later story quest, you are forced to fight a Siren on a beach surrounded by the hulls and flotsam of beached ships. The place is also called "Ship Graveyard". Final Fantasy VI *(1.0) The server Figaro refers to a kingdom of the same name. *(1.0) During the 2011 Halloween event, the trickster imps would randomly say ''"Life... Dreams... Imps... Where do they come from? And where do they go?", quoting Kefka's speech during the final battle of Final Fantasy VI. *The Garlean Empire technology is called magitek, has advanced considerably due to the works of a Cid and is primarily used for military purposes. Additionally, a Magitek Armor mount is available to players. *The first video showing the Magitek Armor in-game was a short recreation of opening the opening to Final Fantasy VI, with a green haired female hyur and two other characters riding the Magitek Armor in a snowy region, and a remix of "Terra's Theme" playing in the background. ''Final Fantasy VII *(1.0) The server Wutai refers to a village of the same name. *(1.0) When the player undergoes his first "Horn & Hand" faction leve, a NPC will say the following: "''Why, if it isn't Sephiroth! Or was it Sephiross? Setirophx? xXxSephirothxXx?," referencing Sephiroth and common variations used to name characters on MMOs (and by proxy, Final Fantasy XIV itself). *(1.0) An NPC in the Miner quests will mistakenly call players by the wrong name. He will call a Midlander Hyur "Cloud," and a Miqo'te "Aerith." *(1.0) There are two references to main antagonist Sephiroth, both of which are made by main antagonist Nael van Darnus (and might explain why he is designated the Legatus of the VIIth Legion): **In "United We Stand," after wounding the player, Nael takes his leave similarly to that of Sephiroth in the Nibelheim burning scene. **Nael seeks to destroy Eorzea and subsequently purify it by using forbidden magicks to summon the Meteor-like moon Dalamud. Sephiroth similarly attempts to destroy Gaia by using the Black Materia to summon Meteor in Final Fantasy VII. *One of the Cactuar enemies is called Sabotender Del Sol. *The Materia crafting system is named after and inspired by Final Fantasy VII Materia. *A camp named Costa del Sol is located in La Noscea. *"Final Heaven" is a Limit Break for melee classes. *"Pulse of Life" is a Limit Break for healer classes. *During the quest The Company you Keep (Maelstrom), both magitek engineers, Biggs and Wedge are found at the crash site of an airship called the Tiny Bronco. *Cloud and Tifa's names are used in example sentences for the chat log filtering configuration. ''Final Fantasy VIII *(1.0) The server Trabia refers to continent and garden of the same name. *One of the Garlean Empire's main infantry weapons is a variant of a gunblade. *Eyes on Me is an enemy ability used by All-Seeing Eye, the boss in Dzemael Darkhold. Final Fantasy IX *(1.0) The server Lindblum refers to a regency of the same name. *(1.0) One guildleve objective is to retrieve the cargo of an airship named Red Rose. *(1.0) An NPC in the Miner quests will mistakenly call players by the wrong name. He will call a Miqo'te "Quina", which references the playable character of the same name from ''Final Fantasy IX. ''Final Fantasy X *(1.0) The server Besaid refers to a town of the same name. *(1.0) An NPC in the Miner quests will mistakenly call players by the wrong name. He will call a Midlander Hyur "Tidus", an allusion to the protagonist of ''Final Fantasy X. *Tidus is also referenced by an NPC who misheard Titan's name as "Tidus" *The boss room of the Tam-Tara Deepcroft is called "Eternal Calm". ''Final Fantasy X-2 *Soul crystals have inscriptions related to past warriors' deeds and, when equipped, allow the player to use a job related to those warriors. This concept is similar to that of dresspheres. Final Fantasy XI *(1.0) The server Selbina refers to a town of the same name. *All of the playable races and several beast tribes, such as the Qiqirn, are based on the races of ''Final Fantasy XI. *Several weapons from the Grand Companies of Eorzea lore are direct references to important characters and weapons from Final Fantasy XI. *The first name of Raubahn Aldynn, the leader of the Grand Company Immortal Flames, is identical to Raubahn, the captain of the Immortals in Final Fantasy XI. *The NPC responsible for unlocking the battle category of achievements is named Atelloune, sharing her name with a minor NPC present in Final Fantasy XI. Both of them are researching monsters, wear the exact same outfit and are of similar races (Elvaan/Elezen). *There are three references to Shantotto: **The Circle of Knowing member Papalymo is a Lalafell, which is similar to a Tarutaru, and he is a Thaumaturge who uses Black Magic in a similar way to Shantotto. **The Black Mage quests mention the Shatotto's stone, used to seal the Voidgate. **She is also referenced by the achievement "Ohohohohoho!" granted by obtaining the Stardust Rod Relic Weapon. *Two of the Achievement NPCs bear the last name of "Ironheart", a reference to the famous cartographer Gwynham Ironheart. They are Milith Ironheart (in charge of Dungeons) and Nedrick Ironheart (in charge of Exploration). *The Shadowlord's name is used in example sentences for the chat log filtering configuration. ''Final Fantasy XII *(1.0) The server Rabanastre refers to a city of the same name. *The Imperial Legatus armor designs are based on the Archadian Judge's armor. *A scene with Nael marching, followed by a few Garlean soldiers, resembles the Archadian judges marching towards the screen during the opening of ''Final Fantasy XII. The same can be said of Gaius and his Tribunes during the events of A Realm Reborn. *Members of the Ascians, who worship Zodiark, are named after the Scions of Light that were mentioned in profiles on the Espers. *The Primal Essences that can be called forth by the Summoner are called Egi, an allusion to Garuda-Egi. *Likewise, the last battle from the Summoner quest line is against Belias-Egi, the essence of Belias. *Feral Crocs, the furry crocodile enemy from Ivalice can be found in Coerthas territory. *Mirrorknights, the urstrix enemy from the Feywood can be found in Eastern Thanalan. ''Final Fantasy XIII *(1.0) The server Bodhum refers to a city of the same name. *The Eshtaime Lapidaries of the Ul'dah city-state are based on the surname of Hope Estheim. *A Lightning costume can be obtained by fighting alongside Lightning herself. There's also a Snow costume for males, and weapons from ''Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Serah Farron's starting weapon, the Starseeker can be obtained from one of the Full Active Time Events. *The Guildmaster of the Esthaime Lapidaries is a pigtailed pink-haired young woman named Serendipity who insists you call her "Sera". Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *Snow Villiers's weapon, the Ice Axe can be obtained from one of the FATEs. Final Fantasy Tactics *There are several references to a Corpse Brigade led by Milleuda the Slitter, in Full Active Time Events and guildleves. *In one quest, there's line uttered by the cowardly merchant, Ungust, that quotes, "Spare me your contempt! If you want to blame someone for the mess the world's in, blame yourselves or the gods!" A line Delita Heiral says similarly in the beginning of the PS1 version of Final Fantasy Tactics to Princess Ovelia Atkascha. (Now changed to “'Tis your birth and faith that wrong you... not I.” in the PSP version, War of the Lions.) Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers *One of the titles that can be earned is "Crystal Bearer". Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *One Paladin skill is named Spirits Within. Final Fantasy Unlimited *One of the optional facial features available to Hyurs is a cut scar across the bridge of the nose, in an identical fashion to the one on Kuroki Kaze's face. Random Encounters *Before most storyline battles, the common "whoosh" effect of previous games' random encounters can be seen. Allusions to the Number Fourteen Being the fourteenth installment of the series, ''Final Fantasy XIV makes some references to the number itself. Although they are not necessarily deliberate allusions to the number 14 (whether they are or not is speculative), they are nonetheless present. *There are fourteen warriors grouped together on the game's logo. *The Garlean Army is divided into fourteen separate legions. **Of these legions, Gaius van Baelsar is the Legatus of the XIVth Legion. Other Square Enix Games Xenogears *Gaius's helmet is extremely similar to Grahf's mask, down to the earrings used. Non-Square Related Mythology Norse *While the Roegadyne's Sea Wolves and Lohengarde seem to correspond to the frost giants and fire giants, the Elezens' Wildwood and Duskwight branches are respectively based on the Light Elves and the Shadow Elves. Games '' *One of the sidequests is called "Call of Booty." *The achievement for completing the Dragoon quest line is named ''Dragoon Age. '' *One of the Dragoon quests is named Double Dragoon. Movies '' series *During a quest in Gridania, a NPC will say that he "feels a great disturbance in the forest." *In the end of the Seventh Umbral Era storyline, a victory scene similar to the end of A New Hope is played out. '' The Gnat type enemies will use an ability called Brundleflight, which is a teleportation maneuver. The main character in ''The Fly inadvertently merged species with a housefly through a teleportation pod and began calling himself "Brundlefly". '' One of the earliest available Miner Levequests is named "Get to the Copper"! Arnold Schwarzenegger’s character, Major Alan “Dutch” Schaefer, in the 1987 sci-fi action movie ''Predator, was directing a helicopter evacuation from a scene on the ground after the rest of Dutch’s team had been killed off by the alien Predator. Before confronting the monster, Major Schaefer yells the line "Get to the Chopper"! to get Anna safely onboard the chopper. '' '' series *Level 30 Achievement "This One Time, at Level Thirty..." Books '' *A sidequest available during the 2011 Starlight Celebration was named "Winter Is Not Coming". *A quest title for marauder is "The mountain that strides" in reference to gregor clegane, "The mountain who rides" *The achievement for leveling gladiator is called "stick them with the pointy end" which is taken from "A Game of Thrones" *One of the mammets in Ul'dah says, "The answer is...................42." *One of the Achievement NPCs, a writer named Derwin, mentions that he is working on a story called "The Antlion, the Itch on My Earlobe." Cartoons *There are several instances alluding to ''My Little Pony in referring to the chocobo mount system, such as newspaper articles posted on the lodestone, using the phrase "My little Chocobo". Also it is an achievement gained when the player gets their chocobo. Music Modest Mouse *There's a NPC called "Immodest Mouse", who may say "The ocean breathes saulty, and it be her briny whispers what give our salt ale its temper," referencing the Song "Ocean Breathes Salty." Skrillex *The initial quest to unlock the Warrior Job is named "Pride and Duty (Will Take You From The Mountain)", a reference to the Skrillex song "Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)" . Nirvana *There's a FATE called "Smells like tree spirit" what is reference to Nirvanas song "Smells like teen spirit". Series '' *The third Thaumaturge Class Quest is called "Law and the Order." ''House * A Full Active Time Event titled "It's Not Lupus" is a reference to the lupus running gag used in the medical drama House. Real World Roman Empire *The ranking within the Garlean army is modeled after that of the Roman Empire. *The Goblin Fraternity who created materia is called the Illuminati. The Emerald Tablet *A text known as The Emerald Tablet which was translated by Isaac Newton, purported to contain the secrets of alchemy and transmutation, begins with the line "'Tis true without lying". The alchemy achievements reference this. Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy XIV